how Demyx got into Org XIII
by Medilia
Summary: So just how did a whimp like Demyx get into ORg XIII


**How Demyx got into Org XIII**

A/N: First Kingdom Hearts story and I hope to stick with his fandom

Axel was the newest addition to the organisation. He had hair like fire, green eyes that reflected the fire inside of him, under his eyes were tear drop tattoos that seemed to change colour constantly. He controlled fire. The next person who was going to be in the organisation would be his counter part and control water.

Saix already hated the adolescent boy; he was not like Zexion who was intelligent and wise beyond his years. Axel was arrogant and Ignorant he was annoying beyond compare. In Axels' eyes Saix was the uptight lap dog of Xemnas.

Axel had fitted in well with the organisation, the routine, the expectations, everything. It was amazing for one so young to fall into place so well, but he was lonely. Axel was almost the only child in the organisation the only other child was Zexion but he was no fun all he did was read.

A direct result of been alone was a constant need to entertain himself when not on missions, and in turn this did not turn out well for members who had annoyed Axel in the last forty-eight hours. Xemnas did not know what to do with the kid, he worked hard and was a good edition to the organisation, but on the other hand he held no respect for other members and hated orders from any other but directly from Xemnas himself. He spent many hours pondering the problem unsure of what to do. Axel was a menace but Xemnas knew there was a greater reason behind it all more then he was born that way.

**X X X**

"Axel!" Axel sighed Xaldin had obviously found his spears tied together with a rag over them to form a tepee, "Where the hell are you? I am going to rip you to shreds!"  
"That's nice!" Axel replied.   
Xaldin appeared at the other end of the grass court yard; Axel rested the stolen magazine on his lap.  
"I bet you think you are funny?" Xaldin growled.  
"No, I don't have emotions," Axel smiled.  
Xaldin made a small growl, "You will be the death of the organisation."  
"Yea most likely."

**X X X**

'I can't believe Xemnas sent me to do this,' Vexen thought as he walked through Hallow Bastion, he stepped into the child psychology building.  
"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked.  
"Yes, I have an appointment with Doctor Paula Reed."  
The receptionist smiled, "One moment please," She picked up the phone and dialled a number, "Paula appointment."  
A moment later a strict looking woman with grey hair tied back in a bun stepped out, "You must be Vexen, your leader told me he would send you," Vexen nodded, "Follow me," Reed smiled.  
"Now what I have heard about Axel sounds like a case of ADHD, I'll assume you know what that means?" Vexen nodded, "But first I need to know more about his environment, how he is treated and how the other members act around him this could be the key to Axel behaviour problems."  
"Well Xigbar and Xaldin fight a lot in front of him a lot, but really the organisation's only problem is his behaviour," Vexen explained.   
"I see," Reed scribbled down some notes on a note pad, "What about people his own age, is there anyone in the organisation within three years either way of him?"  
"Zexion."  
"Do they get along?" Reed asked gently.  
"I wouldn't be surprised if Zexion was unaware of Axel's existence. He is an extremely intelligent boy and has a high IQ that he is always trying to expand and spends most of his time doing so."  
"I think it would be good for me to meet Axel face to face," Reed smiled scribbling down one last note on her pad.  
"If you think that will help," Vexen shrugged.

**X X X**

"Axel trust me at the end of what we are about to do there is a large bowl of sea salt ice cream in it for you," Vexen tried bargaining with the adolescent.  
"Where are we going?" Axel growled.  
"You will see."  
"I aint going," Axel crossed his arms in disapproval and defiance.  
"Yes you are number eight or I will bring out the black mail," Axel spun around to see Saix and he froze.  
"You wouldn't!"  
"You know I would."  
"Fine! I am going!" Axel threw his hands up in defeat.  
"See? I told you I could make him go," Saix smiled

**X X X**

"Why am I at a child psychology place?" Axel asked.  
"Because you need help," Vexen growled.  
Before Axel could reply Dr Reed came out, "Come along Axel," She said firmly and Axel gave Vexen one last glare before following the doctor.

"Well Axel now that we are comfortable, the people in you organization are concerned about you and you need for constant attention, I am going to ask you a few questions and I want you to answer honestly," She paused, "Okay?"

"What ever makes you happy," Axel shrugged.  
"Alright, What do you think of Xemnas?"  
"I think he is insanely obsessed with hearts and darkness and has serious OCD issues with getting hearts."  
"Xigbar?"  
"He rocks!"   
"Xaldin?"  
"Sucks!"  
"Vexen?"  
"Freaky scientists."  
"Lexaeus?"  
"Silent."  
"Zexion?"  
"Too smart."  
"Saix?"  
"Saix is a total lap dog to Xemnas and he need to get a life."  
"I see," Reed looked Axel in the eye, "Does Saix make you nervous?"  
"NO!"  
"Axel please I am trying to help, tell the truth."  
"Fine, Saix makes me extremely uncomfortable."  
"See this is progress," Reed smiled.  
"Listen Doc, just tell me what' wrong with me, then we can all go home happy."  
"Axel nothing is wrong with you I am just trying to find out what makes you act the way you do," Reed explained.  
"Okay Mrs Scientist," Axel rolled his eyes.  
"Axel are you lonely?"  
"Uh….sorta, but……"  
Reed cut him off, "That's enough for today," She quickly took him back to Vexen.

**X X X**

That night when Axel was asleep the other members met with Dr Reed.  
"Axel suffers from loneliness, he needs some one his own age who he can relate to," She explained.  
"So what do we do?" Xigbar asked.  
"You need to get a new member, someone between the ages of fourteen and sixteen so they are a relatable age."  
"Then he'll stop been annoying?" Saix asked hopefully.  
"No guarantees but he should calm down." 

**X X X**

Axel couldn't believe he could choose the next member he looked at all the people lined up all about his age and he got to choose which one would join.  
"That one!" he pointed to a tall blond boy with a mullet.  
"Me?" the boy squealed not fully understanding what was happening. 

And that is how they got Demyx, one month in and Saix no longer approved of Axel's choice and fire and water combined to annoy him.

R/R please


End file.
